The Night is Young
by thedragonduchess
Summary: It may be late, but it's too early for sleep. Full on Smut.


"Are you ready for bed?"

Olivia looked up from her laptop to see her husband walking towards her. It was late and after getting home from dinner she had a few things she needed to check on for work. Jake had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a towel wrapped over his shoulders. His hair was slicked back from the water and there were still droplets scattered along his bare chest. Seeing her husband's muscled chest, something stirred deep within Olivia and sordid thoughts began to skate across her mind. After approaching his wife Jake bent down and kissed Olivia with what was meant to be a quick peck, but soon turned passionate as Olivia reached up to place her hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss. After being married now for five years their kisses were so easy and their lips worked together like a choreographed dance they knew all the moves to. Olivia used her tongue to brush against Jakes smooth lips. He parted his mouth to allow her to enter and she swiftly used her tongue to accept the invitation. Jake could taste the red wine on her tongue which was a signature flavor he had come to know his wife for. Olivia worked in a playful manner across his tongue as if beckoning it to play with hers. Their tongues wrestled for several moments as their lips maintained their wicked dance. When they pulled away, with sore and plump lips, Olivia looked up at Jake with lustful eyes and seductively whispered "No, not yet."

Moving from her seat at the dining room table, Olivia placed herself in front of her husband and began to run her fingers teasingly up his arm and slowly pulled the towel down until it puddled on the floor. She reached up to caress his cheek and as Jake looked down and stared into Olivia's eyes he saw they were laden with desire and in that moment conveyed to him her intentions for that night.

Standing up on her tippy toes and resting her hands on his shoulders, Olivia began to place light kisses on Jakes lips and slowly moved across his cheek to his neck. There she licked and sucked the small traces of water as Jake moaned in pleasure. Olivia alternated from licking to gently biting and kissed each spot to soothe all along Jakes neck. He took his hands and placed a firm grip on her ass and used the leverage to push her lower half into him. Feeling his massive erection and realizing how aroused he already was, Olivia's body became flushed with heat and her center dripped with anticipation. Moving his hand down her ass Jake reached for her heated core and from behind used his fingers to rub along her moist folds eliciting a hiss from Olivia's lips. Jake reached for the hem of her shirt and in one quick move had pulled it up over her head. Bending down and lightly biting on Olivia's shoulder, he slowly slid her bra strap down and kissed along her collarbone. Jake expertly used one hand and unclasped her bra and it quickly fell to the floor. As the cool air hit her nipples they immediately stiffened and the sensation caused a stirring deep in Olivia's stomach. Jake continued his journey down Olivia's chest and he licked and kissed all around her breast, intentionally neglecting her nipple. Moving over to her other breast he used his tongue as a paint brush all across her skin. He licked his thumb and forefinger and took a firm grip on her nipple, pulling and twisting on it. Olivia screamed in excitement causing Jakes already stiff member to twitch in his pants. Using his tongue, he soothed her nipples by lightly dragging it across the sensitive nub and soaking it in the warmth of his mouth.

With his lips still firmly attached to her nipple, Jake unzipped her pants and used both hands to slide them down off her ass. Now kneeling in front of his wife, Jake leaned in against her panties and inhaled his wife's essence, a musky aroma that she gave off when aroused, something he enjoyed greatly. He placed feather light kisses along her abdomen just above her panty line as he hooked his fingers in to her thong and slowly lowered them off her body. Olivia reached down and pulled Jake back into a standing position and softly ran her hand across his chest and up over his shoulder. She leaned in and kissed Jake on his chest while she used her other hand to palm his erect penis on the outside of his sweats. Jake groaned in appreciation and started sucking and licking on her neck. Olivia sighed in content and eagerly moved to push Jakes pants down. She curved her fingers in the band of his boxers and slowly lowered them as Jakes erect member sprang out. At the sight Olivia's breath hitched and her mouth began to water. Using her hands, which now in comparison seemed small, she fisted Jakes massive erection as he continued his assault on her neck. Stroking his length several times and using her thumb to spread the moisture that collected at the tip, Jake grunted with need and the urge to have his wife became too much. He quickly bent down grabbing her thighs and expertly lifted Olivia as she swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jake braced Olivia against the wall as he moved one hand down to align his length with her opening. Using the tip Jake teased Olivia and slowly glided the head of his manhood along her moist folds. Olivia grabbed Jakes face in her hands and began to kiss him with fervor and determination. After Jake had sufficiently coated his penis in Olivia's juices he slowly began to enter her. Using slight movements he inched his way inside his wife. Olivia groaned into Jakes mouth as she moved her hands to his shoulders to brace herself for the full impact. Once Jake was fully sheathed in her warmth, Olivia's grip on his shoulders got tighter and her nails began to dig into his skin. Olivia gently bit down on Jakes lip in an effort to keep from screaming out. Moving his hands to both of her ass cheeks he started to move in and out of her, getting deeper with each pass.

Olivia started panting as Jake persistently hit her spot with each thrust and frantically moved her hands along is neck and back desperately trying to hold on for the impending explosion that was sure to hit at any moment. With one good thrust Olivia's orgasm slammed into her and her head fell back as her walls tightened around Jakes hard flesh. Not being able to take the intensity without going over the edge Jake quickly pulled out of his wife while Olivia's body shook with ecstasy as each wave of pleasure flowed through her. Slowly she started coming down from her high and sighed happily as a smile crept across her face.

"Wow that was…" Olivia started, but being incapable of effectively gathering her thoughts, she was unable to complete her statement.

"I'm not done with you yet," Jake said, and turned around with Olivia still in his arms and walked towards the couch and laid her down on her back.

Jake kneeled down in front of her and with Olivia's leg lifted, started to trail kisses from her ankle down her leg and thigh. Gently he descended closer to her heated core and placed a soft kiss on her wet folds. Jake began to kiss his way down her other leg and when he reached her thigh he started to place gentle bites down on her flesh, going back and forth from both legs. He moved further in and licked her moist lips. Olivia writhed under Jakes touch and lifted her waist to get him to move to the intended location. A sly smirk crept onto Jakes face and he lowered his head between Olivia's leg and with precision, tongued his way from her tight center to her clit then went back and licked along that path once more.

Olivia bit down on her lip and moaned loudly at the moment his tongue came in contact with her sensitive nub. Jake ravenously lapped up her juices enjoying every sweet drop. Using his fingers to open her up wider Jake swiftly flicked his tongue across her clit. Propped up on her elbows, Olivia's whole body jerked and her head flipped back. Reaching down to grab a fist full of his hair, she moaned out his name urging him not to stop. Jake took his finger and circled it around her drench opening, coating the tip in her wetness. He ran his finger carefully around her clit without making direct contact then back down to tease her.

Exhausted from the constant throbbing, Olivia begged for some relief.

"Jake, please."

"Please, what?" He asked.

"I need you inside me."

Jake complied with her request and inserted a finger into her tight, wet channel. He quickly stroked in and out of her while his lips sucked on her clit. Seeing she was getting closer to impact Jake added a second finger and skillfully curled them up to reach her spot. Olivia could only last a few more strokes before she climaxed and streams of pleasure cascaded through her. Jake remained attached to her clit as she rode out her orgasm and when the sensitivity became too much Olivia had to push his face away.

Heart racing and panting for air, Olivia barely got a chance to catch her breath before Jake was sitting up with his thick cock aimed with her opening. In one rapid plunge he was buried deep inside of her and Olivia screamed out in ecstasy as she gripped on the couch cushions so tightly her nails were ripping the fabric.

Jake pushed into her slow and tenderly as he leaned down and began to kiss on her chest. He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and gently grazed it with his teeth. Olivia hissed through her teeth at the sensitive nerves he had just incited. Jake used his tongue to lick up from the valley between her breast to her chest, chin then to her lips.

Olivia eagerly sucked him into her mouth and hungrily devoured his tongue. She could taste her essence all through his mouth and savored every bit. Jake pulled away and placed tender kisses along Olivia's cheek as he made his way to her neck. There he licked and sucked on the sensitive spot just below her ear causing her heated core to drip with wetness.

"You're so tight." He said in a breathy whisper as he started sucking on her earlobe, Olivia moaned in response as she ran her hands through his still damp hair.

Jake was getting close to release and with his face buried in the crook of her neck started to quicken his pace and pounded in and out of her as hard as he could. Olivia held on to him tighter as his thrusts deepened. Making his way to the edge and wanting to take Olivia over the cliff with him, Jake reached a hand in between them and rubbed against her bundle of nerves. Within moments Olivia's body shattered with pleasure and her walls clenched down on his thick length sending him into ecstasy. Jake grunted and moaned in pleasure as his orgasm rocked through him and spilled over into her. Panting and sweating Jake laid his head on Olivia's chest while she ran fingers through his hair and along his back. After finally catching their breaths and calming down, Olivia gently lifted Jakes head and pulling his face towards her lips kissing him passionately. When she pulled away a huge grin was on her face and playfully she said, "Now I'm ready for bed."


End file.
